Zombie Apocalypse, what would you do?
by Jmage-fic
Summary: A bunch of short stories about what my Original Characters would do if they suddenly found themselves thrown into a zombie apocalypse.


Hey everyone! his is a bunch of short about my different characters being thrown into a zombie apocalypse, my first character being my Japanese High School Teacher Yukio Tatsuto; Drama teacher.

~J

* * *

** x⁝⁞✮ Ẏυḱїσ ✞αтṧυтσ✮⁞⁝x▝▞▞▞▞▞▞▞▞▞▞**  
_Music has the charm to soothe a savage beast  
But I'd try a revolver first._

_One would think that today would have been completely ordinary, after all it started off just like any other day ...  
_  
Opening his eyes, dazed from the first punch that sent him crumpling to the ground, the light purple haired teen slowly tried to open his eyes to try and look around, trying to see who was there, trying to see who had hit him but to his surprise there was already another fist coming right for him. First thing he felt was this numbing sensation through his nose as an uncomfortable warmth spread across his face, then within a single moment there was a shattering pain and the sickening crunch of bones as his nose broke under the force. The pain was just too much for the useless and helpless feeling teen as his eyes slide shut his body hitting the ground.

A cold sweat coated the Yukio as he tossed and turned in his bed, kicking his sheeting away, long hair tangling round him as his eyes danced behind those lightly tinged purple eyelids of his. Abruptly he rose from the constrains of his rather large bed as his icy blue eyes pierced the darkness that had taken his room. Looking round his room he rose his hand to his nose, just to check if it was okay, the nightmare bringing back the feeling of that time. Sighing he let his hand drop, it had been so long since he last had a nightmare of his younger days, he wondered whether or not there was a reason that the nightmare chose this very time to come back.

Rising from his sweat covered bed he made his way over to the window, opening the blinds of his room, allowing the warm rays of Japanese sun to hit his toned body, after all he was only in his PJ bottoms. He didn't stay to bask long though as he quickly left the room. Heading over to the hallway closet he grabbed his light blue towel and made his way down to the bathroom, off to have a nice, calm, relaxing shower before heading of to the school for another hectic day of work.

Dropping his last and only piece of clothing to the floor, Yukio stepped into the shower, wrapping his elongated fingers around the bathroom taps turning on the shower. There was a sudden sting of cold water before the gentle ease of the hot water rushed down his skin. The room quickly started to fill with steam as he leaned back against the cold tiles of the shower walls. Sighing he started to drag his fingers through what normally was silky soft long purple locks, it didn't take his fingers long to get trapped by knots in the matted mess, he'd have to watch it real good if he wanted to get a brush through it today.

Working the shampoo through his hair was a bit more easy than what he expected to be, maybe all that tossing and turning didn't cause as many knots as he had expected. The conditioner was a bit harder though since his hair became a little more tangled from the shampoo, but once it had been worked through it was pretty easy to run a brush though it, getting rid of excess knots. Though just for precautionary sakes he put another round of conditioner in, he didn't want to spend the next hour trying to brush his hair out for the day.

He didn't spend much longer in the shower, just long enough to get what was needed done and then he got out, loosely wrapping one of the towels around his hips, using the other towel to pat dry his hair before going at it with a brush and hair dryer. You think after doing this almost everyday he would have thought of some system that would make this process go quicker, but no he still spent over twenty minutes trying to at least get his hair half dry. By half an hour he just gave up and left the bathroom, cleaning up after himself of course, moving out to the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

Once dressed he armed himself with coffee in one hand and a pack of smokes in the other, walking out to his apartment's balcony, lighting his smoke and inhaling deeply. The smoke filling his lungs as he looked out upon the city he lived in, wondering just how many people there were just wandering around down there so earlier in the morning. Breathing out slowly he closed his eyes and sighed, starting to think about what he had to do through out the, trying to remember exactly which class he had to teach first.

With a solid clunk he put the now washed coffee cup away in the cupboard, grabbing his car keys he made his way out of his apartment and down to his old cheap black ex-army jeep. It was old but the jeep was cheap and it served him well, it had never broken down on him and always got him from point a to point b without any trouble at all. Today was no exception to that as it took off, pulling out of his apartment's parking lot, heading in the direction of his work, the school.

_Maybe it was just too much of an ordinary day. . ._

Today was a late start for Yukio, he didn't have any before school classes, and he wasn't given any class to be home room teacher of. So naturally he turned up just about the time that every student turned up to get to classes, this did mean that he sacrificed the best parking spot for an easy going drive to the school but he didn't really mind. On the way to where he'd be teaching his first class.

It didn't take the young teacher long to set up his class for the day, everything was where it was suppose to be making life so much easier. After everything was in place he walked over to his chair, lying back a bit before classes would begin and he'd have no time to himself for another couple hours, apart from the ten minutes he'd duck out somewhere between his first class and lunch for a smoke, yeah he was really quite addicted to smoking.

He had just started drifting of into his own little world when a message came of the PA system.

**"Attention all Students and Teachers! Attention all students and teachers! At the present time, there is a violent struggle occurring on the premises. Students, stay with your teachers and follow their instructions!"**

The announcement began to repeat itself as Yukio stood up, grabbing his bag, he'd never just leave it around, even if he was only going out to the hallway, after all it had all his smokes, money, keys and other things he needed in it, he couldn't risk losing anything in there. He ran out into the hallway just as the intercom started to be interrupted, he couldn't quite hear what was going on over the intercom properly, it sounded like someone had invaded the intercom room. He could he something of a struggle mixed with incoherent shouting and moaning. Bolting over to the window he looked out to the front yard to see something out of some b grade horror movie, the blood curdling screams ran over the intercom matching what he could see.

He was frozen in horror as he watched a man tear the arm right off of a student as the man, who looked a lot like one of the teachers, start to feast upon the now armless student. Though that was pretty horrible what shocked him even more was that very same armless student rose from where he was to walk, or was it stumble straight into the school. At that very moment he knew that this day was unlike any other before it, this day everything was going to change.

_It was just too good to be true ..._

'Stairs, why did this school have so many stairs it was just so stupid, no wonder everyone in Japan is so fit with all these god damned stairs' Yukio thought to himself as he ran down them trying to make his way to somewhere that was safe, well at least safer than the floor he had been on, it was absolutely flood with those things that had once been his students. Yes things, he didn't quite think it was fitting to label them some stupid Hollywood name like 'zombies' that just made this all seem too fake, and this was anything but fake. The moment he had to bash that first student's head in with his gorgeous 1959's Gibson Les Paul guitar he knew that this was more real than anything else.

The guitar was unnecessarily bulky and heavy so much that to Yukio's disliking he had to throw it away and try to find something much easier to use as a weapon. Mind you by throwing it away he threw it at one of them smashing it right into the wall, it's head practically exploding under the pressure. Unfortunately that something was yet to show itself so there he was, just coming out of the stair well, making his way out to the ground floor with absolutely no weapon in hand. The dead starting to make their way towards him, their was defiantly more down here than what he had expected. So he did the only thing he could think of doing, which was bolting all the way to the office, not his smartest idea but least there was only one in there rather than the how ever many were outside of the office.

It didn't take it long to notice Yukio, he was already out of breath from so much running and making so much noise, like when he locked the office door, and when he started searching for something, anything to bash what use to be one of the P.E. teacher's head in. Thankfully this something appeared in the shape of a simple wooden chair, sure it wouldn't last more than one hit but that was all he needed. Picking up the wooden chair he swung it right at that thing, the chair shattering on impact as blood gushed every where, spraying Yukio. The body crumpled to the floor but just for good measure he stomped the rest of that thing's head in till it was a mushy mess.

He just stood there, staring at the dead body, not knowing what to do anymore. He tried to think of what he could possibly do in such an impossible situation and nothing came to mind. It took him a bit to lift his feet up and the first thin he did was walk over to a box of tissues and starts to clean the blood off of his shoes and body, scrubbing them as clean as he could. It was too late though, his shoes had been stained pretty good with the blood of others, not too mention the blood in his hair, so much for washing his hair this morning.

Digging into his bag which he managed to keep on him through all this drama he pulled out his smokes and lit one, "Who's going to report me anyway," he said to himself before taking a nice long drag in, letting the smoke fill his lungs. He already felt more relaxed as he exhaled, leaning against the wall wondering if the door was strong enough to hold against those things if they decided to come this way.

He didn't have to wonder long at all though as he heard one of those things bang repeatedly against the door. To Yukio's relief the door held strong against the weight of this thing as it slammed into the door. It didn't stick around too long though, after a few more bangs it went away, leaving the Drama and Music teacher alone in the office to contemplate what his next move would be.


End file.
